


A troubling matter

by HeddaGab



Series: Eternal love [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: Set after my work "Sweet grief". Rumple feels the need to keep an eye on Regina and her condition. Except being normal or casual is not his strong suit.





	A troubling matter

“Regina….”

“Hmmm….”

“Why is Gold staring at you?’

Regina swallowed the last spoonful of her sorbet -Granny held her favorite in the freezer, she wasn’t going to be subjected to the generic milky constructions that woman tried to pass as ice cream along with her soggy apple pies- and looked up, trying to discern what exactly was Prince Farming talking about.

Rumple averted his eyes when her own locked into them and grabbed Ruby by the arm who happened to pass by at the moment. He whispered something in her ear, let her go and turned his back to the Mayor and the law enforcer wannabe.

“I don’t know David. Why does Gold do anything? You said we should talk about Henry and I’m being as civil as I can. Don’t test my patience farm boy.”

“Your coffee Mr. Gold” Ruby’s voice sounded clear and cheerful, disrupting the flow of Regina’s bubbling anger. She saw Rumple heading towards them decisively and surprise could not be hidden from her eyesight successfully.

“Hello Mr. Nolan. I need a word with the Mayor” he said while gazing at Regina, not David, not even once.

“Amm…sure Mr. Gold but we’re in the middle of something. It won’t take long, I promise” Charming said disarmingly as ever.

“It won’t take long because you’re leaving” Rumple snapped

“I have a serious discussion with him Gold, I’m pretty sure that whatever you have to tell me can wait” Fires shooting from her eyes, wishing he could burn alive for infuriating her with his mere presence. She needed this to stop someday. Her inner reactions to him, she needed not to care that much. This wouldn’t be the day apparently.

“No it can’t. Move Prince, go to your Princess. NOW!” Heads were turned; Granny seemed to be getting impatient. “Ruby please tell everyone to continue enjoying their meal” he said, never unlocking his eyes from Regina’s.

David looked puzzled but he decided not to get involved any further. He stood up, told Regina he would call her later, said his polite goodbyes and left. Rumple took his place immediately, sitting across Regina.

“What do you want Gold?” she said through clenched teeth. “I was ready to get my son back, without any kind of blood shedding and you ruined it. As always.”

He stared at her without speaking for a while and then his voice travelled through steady and calm “Speaking of blood shedding, I sense your magic is rocky ever since you came back. And your darling mother is still planning on making her move; I bet she’s here in Storybrooke as we speak.”

“Are you spying on me?” Regina’s voice came out snippy

“I told you. I can sense it” Regina’s heart leapt as she heard those words, she looked at the empty bowl in front of her, trying to get her composure back.

“Is that why you wanted to talk to me?”

“I have no intention of seeing you die a second time dearie. Repetition bores me.” His voice cracked a tiny bit. He hoped she hadn’t heard it, he hoped the dinner noises drowned his sentimentality.

She smiled. His eyes looked warm, not smug, his face was tense. She knew he feared for her life, apparently what she hadn’t realized was how much of a pressing matter this was to him. “Why do you care that much Rumple?”

The question startled him but his facade remained unbroken. “Our objective hasn’t changed dearie. Your mother is still around and we both know we can’t trust her. You came to me. YOU wanted her dead. Instead you got yourself dead and were brought back by a technicality. You were just lucky. Accept that and kill the right person this time around hm? Off course you won’t be able to do anything if your magic is that wonky”

Regina realized he almost sounded sad. “Well thank god I have you as my teacher then. I was serious when I said you had many more things to teach me. I have missed our lessons. Better is the enemy of good after all.” she almost sang to him while her demeanor remained businesslike as always.

Unless the way she looked at him counted, the way she peered into his soul, making him lose his breath, lose his mind, making him want to do things to her right then and there.

“Right” he coughed. “I’ve said my part, I hope you realize how much of a pressing matter that is and take the necessary actions. Good day to you Mayor Mills” He picked up his untouched coffee and walked out the dinner. Regina watched him from behind curiously, left her money on the counter signaling Ruby and followed suit. She stood at Granny’s entrance watching him walking towards his shop. When he disappeared into it she started walking towards her car, got in, and left a long sigh closing her eyes.

“How can he feel my magic? He can’t even feel my mother’s, he would know exactly where she is right now if he could” She got angry again. “I won’t let him get to me, aaargh! He must have been spying on me, he’s a weasel, the end. I must focus on Henry” She started driving, still having the smell of his cologne under her nose.

Angrier and angrier she got.


End file.
